swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Buff
An enhancement to a character's statistics for a period of time. Buffs can come from items, profession skills, or even from NPCs. Each buff has a category that they fit into. Most buffs in that same category cannot be activated at the same time. Activating another buff in the same category will either cancel out the first buff of that category, or not allow you to activate the buff. Also, buffs in the same category usually have the same reuse timer. So, even if the buff from the same category has expired, the reuse timer from that buff may prevent you from using another buff in the same category. Category A Except where noted, these buffs cannot be used together. Wild force shards have their own cooldown timer and use the Stim buff slot. * Selonian Personal Shield Generator * Wild Force Shard (Defensive Burst) * Wild Force Shard (Offensive Burst) * Looted Stims * Tactical Serum (provided by an Officer) * Nourishing Vita-Caps * Chu-Gon Dar Cube made buffs Category B Except where noted, these buffs cannot be used together, plus, they share the same reuse timer. * Shard of the Serpent Does not start 60 minute cooldown on other buffs in this group, but does occupy Buff Slot B and is seen as more powerful than the "Mustafarian Injector" which will be overwritten by this buff. * Mustafarian Injector * Mustafarian Distance Globe * Advanced Fire Protection * Infrared Electrobinoculars Category C Except where noted, these buffs can be used together, and do not share the same reuse timer. * Jewelry set * Favor of the Elders (Special) * Biological Focus Crystal * Synapse Focus Crystal * Experimental Electrobinoculars * Tactical Electrobinoculars * Sith Holocron (overwrites the buffs from the Category D) * Lair Crystal * A Hoth Radio * Aurilian Crystal * Meatlump Kiss (+100 Luck buff from Meatlump Drooler, lasts 1 hour) * Force Entry! or Smuggled! (ISD buff) * Corellian Fried Ice Cream Fryer Buffs * Powerups * Healer's Touch * Familiars **Veteran Reward Familiars **Ewok Festival of Love familiar * GCW Base Stims **Military Adrenaline Injection **Military Damage Booster Pack **Military Pain Numbing Powder **Military Personal Reactive Shield **Military Critical Reactive Stim_Injector **Military Reactive Adrenaline Injector * GCW Buffs **Adrenaline Rush (same timer as Unstoppable) **Unstoppable (same timer as Adrenaline Rush) **Retaliation **Last Man Standing **Legendary Warrior * GCW Banners (all 7 can stack at the same time) **Imperial Banner **Rebel Banner Category D The following buffs will activate cooldown for all buffs in this group. * Shard of Retaliation * Shard of Ferocity * Cooling Spray Unit * Sprint Enhancement Stim * Revitalization Pack * Synaptic Stimulation Collar * Anti-Mobility Dampening Device * Thermal Imaging Electrobinoculars * Old Republic Repulsion Generator * Profession CL78 Buffs ** Fugitive Tracking Droid Enhancer ** Heavy Weapons Cooling Module ** High Gain Communications Antenna ** Meditation Crystal ** Plan Beta * Treasure Map buffs ** Rare Corusca Gem ** Rare Nova Crystal ** Rare Power Gem ** Rare Rol Stone ** Rare Sasho Gem * Treasure Map drinks ** Flask of Elba Water ** Flask of Naris-bud Tea ** Small flask of Nerfmilk * TCG Buffs ** Gorax Ear ** Muur Talisman ** Sanyassan Skull ** Morgukai Shadow Scroll ** Wampa's Severed Arm Food/Drink Category Except where noted, these buffs cannot be used together. There is no reuse timer but using a different food will overwrite your current and reuseing the same food multiple times will stack the timer up to 2 hours. *Accarragm *Breath of Heaven *Deneelian Fizz Pudding *Flameout *Parwan Nutricake *Thaktillo *Vercupti of Agazza Boleruuee *Ithorian Mist *Veronian Berry Wine *Ahrisa *Timpian *Mandalorian wine *Rancor Aide (can be used with other food/drink) Quest Category These buffs can be obtained by finishing a quest. * Grace of Shmi * Tusken Bane * High Morale Bounty Hunter Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Bounty Hunter profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. *Return Fire *Shields *Prescience *Take Cover *Relentless Onslaught Commando Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Commando profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. *Base of Operations group enhacement buff and also self buff *You'll Regret That self buff *Stand Fast self buff *Killing Grimace self buff *Stim Armor heal overtime Entertainer Category These buffs are enhancements that are granted by Entertainers. *Entertainer buff Jedi Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Jedi profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. *Forsake Fear *Gift of the Dark Side *Gift of the Light Side *Meditate *Saber Block (skill) *Saber Reflect *Hermetic Touch *Force Run *Gift of the Krevaaki Medic Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Medic profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. * Nutrient Injection * Stamina * Enhance Strength * Enhance Block * Enhance Agility * Enhance Precision * Enhance Dodge * Stasis self * stasis target Officer Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Officer profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. *Tactics *Focus Fire *Inspiration *Charge! - Will override Scatter! *Scatter! - Will override Charge! *Last Words *Rally Points Smuggler Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Smuggler profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. *Off the Books Spy Category These buffs are skills that are granted by the Spy profession. Except where noted, these buffs can be used together. *Savagery *Resonance Category:Buffs